fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Test Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Johnny Test and Gets Grounded
In the Test house, Susan Test, Lumpy, Roo, Horace N. Buggy, Lila Test, Johnny Test, Dukey, Marie, Angel, and Young Nala were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Susan and Roo had pepperoni pizza. Lumpy had mushroom pizza. Horace had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Lila had clams casino pizza. Johnny had cheese pizza. Dukey had sausage and olive pizza. Marie had barbecue chicken pizza. Angel had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Nala had shrimp pizza. As Mary Test was walking into the dining room, Lila said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Marie, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Susan. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Roo. "Early," said Marie. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Lila. As Lumpy was about to feed his pizza slice to Dukey, Lila stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Lumpy obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Horace. "For pizza?" asked Lila. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Horace, as Mary looked for any pizza for herself. "Marie, you've got the money, don't you?" Angel asked Marie, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Marie. "Forget it, Marie," said Lila. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Mary. "Oh yeah, we did," said Johnny. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Mary glared at her younger brother disapprovingly. Roo was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Roo!" said Nala, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Roo stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Mary was expecting Johnny to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Johnny pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Mary ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Johnny was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Susan, Lumpy, Horace, Lila, Dukey, Marie, Angel, and Nala saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Roo, as he got up from his seat and watched Johnny and Mary fight. Nala was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Nala, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Lila knocked her chair into Roo, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Angel, as she, Marie, and Nala grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Horace. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Nala, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Mary, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Lila got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Roo, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Lila, as she patted Roo's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Horace, as he separated and Mary and Johnny and clutched Mary's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Mary, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Nala, after wiping the spilled liquid from her fur. Mary was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Roo, her sister, her pet dog, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Mary," said Lila. "Now you've done it." "Mary, get upstairs! Right now!" Horace scolded. "Why?" asked Mary angrily. "Mary, you're such a disease!" Lumpy told her. "I am not!” Mary argued. Upon hearing this, Lumpy started to cry as Susan comforted her brother. Then Susan looked at Mary angrily and chided, “How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!” “For shame, Mary!” Horace scolded. “For shame!” Mary gasped in fear, looking at Lumpy, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Lumpy cry. I'm sorry!" "Mary, upstairs!" Lila ordered, "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Simpsons Movie" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "The Simpsons Movie"." said Mary. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Horace, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the arcade tomorrow!" Mary became very angry. She glared angrily at Susan, Horace, Lila, Johnny, Dukey, Marie, Angel, and Nala and yelled, "You all are as evil as Verminious Snaptrap!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk Category:Being Punished